Substrate processing apparatuses are used to process substrates, such as semiconductor, glass, or polymer substrates, by techniques including etching, physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), plasma-enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD), pulsed deposition layer (PDL), plasma-enhanced pulsed deposition layer (PEPDL), and resist removal. One type of substrate processing apparatus is a plasma processing apparatus that includes a reaction chamber containing upper and lower electrodes wherein a radio frequency (RF) power is applied between the electrodes to excite a process gas into plasma for processing substrates in the reaction chamber.